Payday
Payday is a case featured in Criminal Case: Pheadmouth. It is the ninth case in the city of Pheadmouth and the third one take place in the Italian Street district. Plot Leo invited Aiden and the player to the most popular pizza restaurant, Pizzadise. However, when the team got there, they found the body of food critic Ana Conte, who was cut in half in front of the restaurant's entrance. Due to Ned, Rosamund and Christian being unavailable, Leo had to be the player's partner in the case while Aiden took the body to autopsy. Mid-investigation, Trent tracked the victim's movements before she was killed and found out that the last place she had visited was the Pheadmouth supermarket. Later, a crowd of Pizzadise customers demanded that the team had to finish the murder investigation so that they could eat pizza again. After collecting enough evidence, Leo and the player incarcerated Pizzadise's owner Sara Mancini for Ana's murder. Admitting to the murder, Sara told the team that Ana had ruined her parents life. Twenty years ago, Sara's parents were the owners of Pizzadise, which was very popular at that time, while Ana was also a restaurant owner, which was not really popular. Jealous of Pizzadise, Ana started to badmouth other customers that Pizzadise was a secret prostitution area. Being exhausted by Ana's rumours, Sara's parents had to close Pizzadise and committed suicide, leaving Sara alone, who had to work to be a pizza chef so that she could reopen Pizzadise again. Eighteen years later, by Sara's hard work, she finally reopened Pizzadise and became the owner. However, Ana still came and badmouthed the restaurant. Being too angry, Sara decided to kill Ana by cutting her in half by a chainsaw. Judge Park sentenced her to 15 years in prison. Post-trial, chef assistant Adolfo Arias' boyfriend, Oscar Thompson, came to Rosamund and the player, reporting that his boyfriend had gone missing. After finding Adolfo's tablet in Pizzadise's kitchen, the team sent it to Trent, who managed to identify Adolfo's whereabouts. The team, along with Oscar, then headed to the town park, where they found Adolfo preparing for his five-year anniversary picnic with Oscar. The two then shared a kiss and enjoyed their picnic. Meanwhile, Santorini family member Sofia Santorini asked the player and Ned to solve a coded paper, which was inside her handbag. After finding the handbag in the supermarket, the team found the coded paper and sent it to Trent, who told the team that it leaded to Santorini mansion's big clock. The team with Sofia got there, where they found an envelope inside the clock, which was a letter from the late Francesco Santorini. The letter told that after Francesco's death, all of his fortune would be left to one of his four children, including Sofia, Artemio, Vitto and museum owner Riccardo Santorini. However, Ned then discovered that Vitto had eavesdropped them behind the door. After being asked, Vitto said that he just came and asked the team to find his missing handkerchief, which was found by the team in Pizzadise's entrance. After all the events, the team suspected that Vitto was hiding something. However, Chief Vinh then told the team to take a break for new year. Rosamund and the player then decided to visit Pizzadise once again and asked Adolfo for help cooking the food for the station's new year party, to which he completely agreed. The team (along with Adolfo's help) then had an extremely happy new year party. And finally.... HAPPY NEW YEARRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!! ''-From Pheadmouth creators: Bruno, Hasuro and Diego xD'' Summary Victim *'Ana Conte' (found cut in half in front of Pizzadise's entrance) Murder Weapon *'Chainsaw' Killer *'Sara Mancini' Suspects C9Info-MariaConte.png|Maria Conte C9Info-AdolfoArias'.png|Adolfo Arias C9Info-SaraMancini.png|Sara Mancini C9Info-SofiaSantorini.png|Sofia Santorini C9Info-SebastianHoover.png|Sebastian Hoover Quasi-suspects C9Quasi-OscarThompson.png|Oscar Thompson C9Quasi-VittoSantorini.png|Vitto Santorini Killer's Profile *The killer eats pizza. *The killer takes sleeping pills. *The killer went to GrimCon. *The killer wears a chef hat. *The killer is 5'6". Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Restaurant Entrance. (Clues: Victim's Bracelet, Victim's Body; New Suspect: Maria Conte; Victim identified: Ana Conte) *Talk to Maria Conte about the death of her mother. (Prerequisite: Restaurant Entrance investigated; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Restaurant Kitchen) *Investigate Restaurant Kitchen. (Clue: Book Cover; Cooking Equipment) *Examine Faded Cover. (Result: Hasujoe Fanfic Book) *Analyze Hasujoe Fanfic Book. (03:00:00; New Suspect: Adolfo Arias) *Ask Adolfo Arias whether he knows the victim. (Prerequisite: Hasujoe Fanfic Book analyzed) *Examine Cooking Equipment. (Result: Badge) *Examine Badge. (Result: Name; New Suspect: Sara Mancini) *Talk to Sara Mancini about a murder in her restaurant. (Prerequisite: Name decoded) *Examine Victim's Bracelet. (Result: Blue Powder) *Analyze Blue Powder. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer takes sleeping pills) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats pizza) Chapter 2 *Investigate Supermarket. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Gift Box, Shopping Bag) *Examine Gift Box. (Result: Chainsaw Keychain) *Analyze Chainsaw Keychain. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer went to GrimCon) *Investigate Fridge. (Prerequisite: Chainsaw Keychain analyzed; Clues: Locked Security Camera, Faded Papers) *Examine Locked Security Camera. (Result: Security Camera) *Analyze Security Camera. (09:00:00) *Talk to Adolfo about being insulted by the victim. (Prerequisite: Security Camera analyzed; Profile updated: Adolfo eats pizza and went to GrimCon) *Ask Sara about her troubles with the victim. (Prerequisite: Adolfo interrogated; Profiles updated: Sara eats pizza and takes sleeping pills, Adolfo takes sleeping pills) *Examine Faded Papers. (Result: Sketches) *Analyze Sketches. (06:00:00; New Suspect: Sebastian Hoover) *Ask Sebastian Hoover what he's doing in the restaurant's kitchen. (Prerequisite: Sketches analyzed; Profile updated: Sebastian takes sleeping pills) *Examine Shopping Bag. (Result: Photo Woman) *Examine Unknown Woman. (New Suspect: Sofia Santorini) *Ask Sofia Santorini about her relationship with the victim. (Prerequisite: Sofia Santorini identified; Profile updated: Sofia eats pizza) Chapter 3 *Investigate Outdoor Tables. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Poster, Gift Box, Victim's Bag) *Examine Poster. (Result: Crumbs) *Examine Crumbs. (Result: Pencil Crumbs) *Ask Sebastian why he defaced the poster. (Prerequisite: Pencil Crumbs identified under microscope) *Examine Gift Box. (Result: Flower Bouquet Note) *Examine Faded Note. (Result: Note Handwriting) *Analyze Handwriting. (12:00:00) *Talk to Sofia about her grudge against the victim. (Prerequisite: Handwriting analyzed; Profile updated: Sofia went to GrimCon, Maria takes sleeping pills) *Examine Victim's Bag. (Result: Victim's Phone) *Analyze Victim's Phone. (12:00:00) *Confront Maria about her argument with the victim. (Prerequisite: Victim's Phone analyzed; Profile updated: Maria eats pizza and went to GrimCon, Sara went to GrimCon) *Investigate Escalator. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Pile of Cardboard Boxes, Victim's Pendant) *Examine Pile of Cardboard Boxes. (Result: Chainsaw) *Analyze Chainsaw. (09:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Chainsaw; Attribute: The killer is 5'6") *Examine Victim's Pendant. (Result: Fibers) *Analyze Fibers. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a chef hat) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Family Secrets (3/6). (No stars) Family Secrets (3/6) *Ask Adolfo's boyfriend what happened. (Available after unlocking Family Secrets) *Investigate Restaurant Kitchen. (Prerequisite: Oscar interrogated; Clue: Locked Tablet) *Examine Locked Tablet. (Result: Adolfo's Tablet) *Analyze Adolfo's Tablet. (06:00:00) *Find Adolfo in the park. (Prerequisite: Adolfo's Tablet analyzed; Reward: Pizzadise Chef Hat) *Talk to Sofia about her favor. (Available after unlocking Family Secrets; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Supermarket. (Result: Sofia's Handbag) *Examine Sofia's Handbag. (Result: Coded Paper) *Analyze Coded Paper. (09:00:00) *Ask Sofia about the place mentioned in the paper. (Prerequisite: Coded Paper analyzed) *Confront Vitto about eavesdropping us. (Prerequisite: Sofia interrogated) *Investigate Restaurant Entrance. (Prerequisite: Vitto interrogated; Clue: Washing Up Tub) *Examine Washing Up Tub. (Result: Handkerchief) *Examine Handkerchief. (Result: Vitto's Handkerchief) *Give back Vitto his handkerchief. (Prerequisite: Vitto's Handkerchief unraveled; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Ask Adolfo to help us celebrate the New Year party. (All tasks before must be done first) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:Criminal Case (Pheadmouth) Category:Cases in Pheadmouth Category:Italian Street